


Opening Night

by Humansunshine



Series: TLTDNSIN [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Missing scene from 'The Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name'.Alec and Magnus make love for the first time.





	Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softksjs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softksjs/gifts).



> NOTE: This is set in the Victorian Era and therefore, to be accurate, Magnus and Alec use vaseline as lube. PLEASE do not do this. If you're gonna have anal sex, please use proper lube. Your butthole will thank you for it. 
> 
> Also, Alec uses the word 'whore' in this to describe himself. It's not a nice word and I just wanted to point out that I don't condone using this word to describe someone in modern times. However, it was a widely used word when this fic is set. Also, there's language that implies that penis = man and vagina = woman. I obviously don't subscribe to this sentiment, being a trans man myself, but again, the period and these characters hold these beliefs. Just wanted to warn because I know I have a few trans readers! I see you and love you!
> 
> Gifted to the boyf, because I'm good like that.

Alec’s telegram had said that Magnus should meet him at 6 o’clock that evening on the bridge of Duck Island in St James’ Park. Magnus, efficient as ever, had arrived at twelve minutes to six, according to his pocket watch. Resigned to have to wait for the other man, Magnus wandered towards the bridge, pulling his coat a little tighter around himself. 

To his surprise, Alec was already there, leaning against the guard rail, reading a book. He hadn’t spotted Magnus where he was hesitating at the mouth of the bridge, and Magnus took the opportunity to admire the Englishman.

He was wearing dark clothes, tonight, and they didn’t seem as fine as his usual attire. He didn’t look scruffy, exactly, but he didn’t look rich, either. He looked utterly average. At least, he would have if he wasn’t so damned handsome. His hair was free of wax, curling up in all kinds of directions, and though Magnus couldn’t see the details of his face from this distance in the low light, he could sense the calm rolling off the younger man. Once Magnus was satisfied that he’d seared the tableau into his memory, he started walking across the bridge, clearing his throat as he neared Alec.

Alec looked up from his book, smiling once he saw that it was Magnus who’d interrupted him. As he tucked the book into the inside pocket of his jacket, he glanced around, checking no-one was around. The lake was quiet, the only sounds the soft honking of the ducks on the other side of the water. Alec opened his arms, and Magnus latched onto him, grins growing on both of their faces. 

“Evening,” Magnus murmured, his arms around Alec’s middle. 

“Evening,” Alec replied, his hands slowly stroking up and down Magnus’ back. “I hope your day was pleasant.”

“Pleasant enough,” Magnus shrugged. 

Alec hummed, lifting his hand to cup Magnus’ cheek. “It’s about to get more than simply pleasant.”

“Oh, I hope so,” Magnus felt breathless, unable to believe that he was about to be thoroughly kissed by, not only a man, but an obscenely beautiful one, at that. 

Their foreheads came together, and Alec sighed happily. “Are you sure you want me, Magnus?”

“Yes,” Magnus insisted, clutching at the back of Alec’s neck. “It’s all I’ve considered for weeks. I want you, Alexander, all of you.”

“All of me, hmm?” Alec chuckled, angling his face to brush their noses together, their lips barely an inch apart. “You know I adore you, don’t you?”

Magnus nodded, putting pressure on the nape of Alec’s neck, straining for a kiss, but Alec was a fraction too tall, standing upright, teasing him. “Please, Alexander, don’t be a brat,” Magnus huffed, eyebrows furrowing a little.

Alec’s hand slipped down to Magnus’ hip as their lips finally met, crushing their bodies together. Magnus was vaguely aware that he was being a little noisy, hums of pleasure escaping his lips and promptly being swallowed by Alec as their lips moved together. Alec’s mouth was soft and supple, letting Magnus take the lead, just hanging on for the ride as Magnus expressed all the pent up lust and affection he’d been burying not just since he’d known Alec, but for all the years he’d lived denying himself before.

When Magnus pulled back, both men were panting and flushed, and Alec was looking at Magnus like he wanted to eat him. Magnus shuddered at the darkness in Alec’s eyes, tightening his fingers on Alec’s arms. The lake was still quiet, and Magnus tore his eyes from Alec’s to glance around. 

“Let me suck you here.” Alec whispered, stepping backwards towards the mouth of the bridge, pulling Magnus along with him.

Magnus’ breath caught in his throat. “It’s dangerous, Alec.”

“You know, you’d be genuinely disgusted if you knew how many men I’ve had in these very trees,” Alec replied, a little apprehension in his eyes at the admission.

“I’d never be disgusted by you. Not if you’d had or been had by all the men in London.” Magnus assured him, cupping his face as they reached the trees. “I love you.”

Magnus could tell that meant a lot to Alec, because his eyes softened, and pure, sweet love radiated from them, warming Magnus’ soul. They kissed again, a little softer this time, as Alec pushed Magnus gently against a tree. Magnus settled his hands in Alec’s hair, pulling him closer, humming at the feeling of their bodies pressed tightly together. 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed as they came up for air, “are you a virgin?”

“Am I that awful at kissing?” Magnus teased. 

Alec shook his head quickly. “No, no! I just meant…”

“I know. No, I’ve been with women several times. Just… Not with a man.” He explained, running his fingers through the soft hair at the crown of Alec’s head. 

“Good,” Alec smirked, suddenly wicked. His hands slipped down to the fastenings of Magnus’ trousers, “so you’ll last at least a few minutes.” 

Magnus wasn’t sure what kind of noise it was that was wrenched from his throat, but he knew that he’d had absolutely no control over what his voice did when Alec rubbed his palm right over the length of his cock through his trousers. His eyes threatened to close, but he had to keep them open, he needed to see exactly what Alec was doing. He had to remember this forever. Alec was panting, Magnus realised, as he worked to get Magnus’ trousers undone, as desperate to suck Magnus as Magnus was to be sucked. 

“You really want me,” Magnus murmured, voice full of wonder. 

Alec huffed, eyes flicking up to Magnus’ before returning to Magnus’ crotch. “You’ve made me wait for weeks. I’ve spent myself thinking about this dozens of times. Of course I want you.” He hummed, pleased, as he finally managed to fish Magnus’ half-hard cock out of his trousers, wrapping his long, pale fingers around it and squeezing it lightly, coaxing it to hardness. 

Magnus breathed in sharply, his eyes fixed on what Alec was doing to him, only faintly aware that Alec was watching his face. It took him mere moments to grow fully erect, and Alec smirked a little, biting his lip as he sunk to his knees. “You’ll… You’ll get your knees dirty,” Magnus warned him breathlessly. 

“I don’t care,” Alec declared, thumbing at Magnus’ balls. “Watch me.” 

“Oh, I will.” Magnus promised, his hands falling to Alec’s shoulders. 

He’d found Alec’s shamelessness both attractive and intimidating from the moment they’d met, yet Magnus was particularly grateful for it now. Alec rubbed the crown of Magnus cock against his lower lip, tongue darting cleverly out to push into the slit, all while keeping his sultry eyes locked on Magnus’ face, and Magnus felt his knees weaken. A soft chuckle disturbed their heavy breathing as Magnus cock flexed strongly in Alec’s grasp, Alec smirking at the downright desperation in Magnus’ face.

“You’re so sensitive,” Alec marvelled, before running the flat of his tongue right up the length of Magnus’ cock.

“Fuck,” Magnus hissed, his fingers tangling in the fabric of Alec’s coat, clutching at his shoulders. “Alexander, please. I’m going to faint if you don’t…”

A strangled moan was torn from him as Alec took Magnus into his mouth, lips sinking down halfway before pulling back up slowly, and repeating. Magnus closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the tree. It had been too damned long. He hummed questioningly as the warm wetness disappeared from around his cock, and glanced down at Alec to see what was wrong. Alec was looking at him with wonder and a teasing tilt to his head.

“If you look away I’ll stop,” Alec insisted, gripping Magnus’ hands and putting them in his hair. “It’s no fun if you don’t look at me.”

“What, you need me to tell you how pretty you look with your mouth full of my cock?” Magnus snorted, half out of his mind already, but his eyebrow raised at the soft moan that Alec let out. Magnus grinned. “Oh, I see.” 

Alec dropped his mouth back down on Magnus’ length, and Magnus hissed, fingers tightening in Alec’s hair. Magnus let him move for a few moments, their eyes locked and heated. Alec lifted his hands to cup Magnus’ bottom, and encouraged him to rock his hips with a gentle pull. 

“How is it possible…” Magnus sighed, rolling his head on his neck, “that you still look like an angel? Hmmm?” He pushed Alec’s hair back from his face, thumb tracing his bottom lip as he bobbed his head slowly in time with Magnus’ thrusts.

One of Alec’s hands dropped from Magnus’ ass to his own lap, squeezing at his crotch. Magnus moaned to see it, to know that Alec was enjoying this almost as much as he was. His stomach jolted at the thought of Alec finishing like this, in his trousers, just because he had Magnus’ cock in his mouth, and suddenly Magnus was too close himself. He grunted quietly, glancing around to check that the park was still empty, sighing in relief to see no silhouettes on the horizon. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, running his shaking fingers through the other man’s hair. “I’m close, sweetheart, it feels wonderful.” 

Alec pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hand, the pressure perfect. “Yeah? Is it better from a man?” He asked breathlessly, looking absurdly pleased with himself.

“Exponentially, yes,” Magnus panted, resisting the urge to shove Alec’s mouth back down on him. That would be impolite.

Alec grinned, tapping the crown of Magnus’ cock against his lower lip. “Push me back when you’re going to finish, won’t you?” 

Magnus nodded, desperate to feel the heat of the other man’s mouth again. He moaned too loudly as Alec sunk down deep, deeper than he’d gone before, the head of Magnus’ cock kissing the back of his throat. Magnus shoved him back, gasping as he hit his peak, Alec holding his cock to make sure his semen went on the ground instead of on Alec’s face. 

“Christ, it’s been a while since you spent yourself, hasn’t it?” Alec chuckled, gently coaxing Magnus through the aftershocks. 

Magnus chuckled, a little sweaty and still breathless. “I’m not particularly fond of pleasuring myself.” 

“I can’t say I relate to that sentiment,” Alec teased, groaning softly as he got to his feet. “But I’m glad to have relieved you.”

“Relieved is right,” Magnus hummed, tucking his dick away before throwing his arms around Alec’s shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. Alec went willingly, smiling into it. 

“Hmmm… Most men don’t want to kiss me after I suck them off.” Alec commented as they pulled back, squeezing Magnus’ waist fondly. 

Magnus shrugged. “I always want to kiss you.”

Alec beamed, and kissed him again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Less than an hour later, Magnus let them into his room at the Grosvenor, Alec hovering mere inches behind him. The moment the door clicked shut, they were on each other once more, Magnus dragging Alec towards the bed. He was nervous, he could feel his stomach turning over and over inside him, but he was also excited, and breathing hard already. Alec wanted him, wanted this, and Magnus just knew that Alec was going to make whatever came next feel absolutely incredible. 

“Magnus,” Alec hummed, falling back on the bed with his legs splayed open, “do you… Know how this works?” 

“I’m fairly certain I do.” Magnus answered, climbing on the bed to straddle Alec’s hips. “Though as I said, I haven’t had any hands-on experience, as it were.” 

Alec smiled, rubbing Magnus’ hips. “Do you think you’d prefer having or being had?” He asked, pulling Magnus’ shirt from his trousers to run his fingers along his toned stomach. 

“Which do you prefer?” Magnus countered, squirming a little at the coolness of Alec’s hands and the thought of what they were about to do. 

“Tonight isn’t about me, beloved, it’s about you. There’ll be plenty of time to experiment later.” Alec insisted, the ghost of a smirk on his face. “Besides, I love it in all kinds of ways. It really makes no difference to me.” 

Magnus nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He was nervous enough at the thought of being naked with Alec, of pressing their bodies together. The thought of being had was downright terrifying, at least for now. Magnus smoothed his hands down Alec’s chest, getting to work unbuttoning his shirt. “I think I’d like to have you.” 

“Mmmm… Probably the better course of action for your first time.” Alec agreed, sitting up to kiss him. “Would you like to watch me get myself ready for you, or would you like to do it?” 

“Uhhh…” It was like English had been banished from his mind, his brain simply shutting off at the idea of Alec laying himself out like that, letting Magnus watch… But the thought of Magnus touching him there, of making him writhe, was equally delicious. “Uhhh…”

Alec laughed, endearment shining in his face. “Was it something I said?” 

Magnus swallowed hard, sitting next to Alec. “I just feel...Overwhelmed.” 

“Magnus…” Alec smiled, “while I can’t deny that I adore sodomy, and I’m not sure I’ve ever wanted anyone that way quite like I want you, we don’t have to do this tonight. I’d be content to simply hold you. All I want, Magnus, is to be close to you.” 

Magnus nodded, lying back on the bed, casting aside his own shirt and undershirt as he went. “Perhaps we could just… Kiss some more? For a few moments, while I calm my pounding heart?” 

“Anything you’re willing to give me, I’ll gladly take and treasure,” Alec assured him, leaning over Magnus to kiss him gently on the mouth. Magnus hummed, revelling in the feeling of Alec’s weight pressing him into the bed. 

Nevertheless, Magnus was intent on not letting Alec completely take over, so after a few moments he flipped them, crawling over Alec’s body. “Open your legs,” he murmured, his fingers slipping across Alec’s stomach. 

Alec nodded, his eyes a little glazed, and slid his legs open wide, hips arching in invitation. Magnus licked his lips as he settled himself over Alec, unable to resist grinding forward a little when their groins brushed together. “Christ, Magnus… What happened to just wanting to kiss?” 

“We are kissing,” Magnus mumbled against his lips, holding himself up with one hand so he could cup Alec’s face with the other as he pulled back. His eyes were warm, and full of love. Alec felt breathless under the weight of that look. After a long moment, Magnus dipped down to catch his lips once more, drawn to Alec’s mouth like a comet crashing to Earth. 

Alec hummed, arching up into the other man’s body, his hands clutching Magnus’ shoulder blades. He was impatient; he’d been rock solid ever since the park, but he knew that Magnus was different to the other men he’d been with. He wanted to do right by Magnus, give him the respect he deserved. Still, he was only human, and he could barely help the desperate grind of his hips into Magnus’ thigh. 

Magnus didn’t seem to have any problem with it, if the returned, greedy pressure of his cock against Alec’s hip was anything to go by. He was reminded of his youth, back in Batavia, of lying down in the grass with a pretty girl whose name escaped him and rutting together, being too scared to go all the way but finding pleasure in rubbing off against each other. The friction was delicious then and it was more delicious now, because Alexander was panting quite prettily into his ear, and his hands were gripping Magnus’ arse, guiding his movements. 

“Do you… Would you consent to removing our trousers? We can keep our underthings on.” Alec asked, turning his head to the side to nose at Magnus’ cheek, “it’s getting awfully hot in here.” 

It struck Magnus that they could do this exact same thing naked, suddenly, and then it was all he could think about. “Forget the underthings,” he replied, sitting up to remove the rest of his clothes. Alec grinned, and wriggled out of his trousers and underwear. Once they were naked, they took a moment to look at each other, Alec lying on the bed with his legs spread, and Magnus on his knees next to his thighs. 

“You’re magnificent, Magnus.” Alec told him, eyes as gentle as Magnus had ever seen them, studying every inch of Magnus’ naked body. 

“You’re not… Cut.” Magnus tilted his head to the side, eyeing Alec’s cock. 

Alec smirked, stretching his arms over his head. “I assure you, I clean myself with almost neurotic diligence.” 

Magnus hummed, biting his lip. “Doesn’t it… Make you more wanton?” 

“Hmm... Maybe, I don’t know. Perhaps that is why I’m such a whore.” Alec teased, taking Magnus’ hand and guiding him to lie down next to him. “I imagine I’m a lot more sensitive there than you are.” 

“Can I touch it?” He asked, his hand on Alec’s hip. 

“Of course. I’m yours, to do with as you please.” 

Magnus smiled in response, kissing Alec lightly on the lips as he wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock. It didn’t feel any different, really, aside from the strange little pocket of excess skin at the top. Magnus gripped a little tighter, stroking up the length of it.

“Magnus, wait,” Alec hissed, catching the other man’s wrist. “Gently, gently…” He soothed, “you have to pull back the foreskin first.” 

“Oh,” Magnus gulped, glancing down to watch Alec right himself, the shiny pink head of his cock emerging. It looked better with the foreskin pulled back, Magnus decided, and rubbed his thumb along the head. 

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec choked, chuckling breathlessly, “dear God, you’re going to kill me.”

“You really are more sensitive,” Magnus marvelled, quirking an eyebrow as he swirled his fingertips around the head and squeezed, making Alec bite down another moan. “No wonder you’re obsessed with sex, goodness…” 

Alec grinned, tangling their legs together. “Kiss me?” He requested, tugging Magnus up over him. Magnus was powerless to resist, and found himself in the same position they were in before, except this time all he could feel was hot, hairy skin against his. As their lips moved together, Magnus shifted restlessly, trying to find a way to rub his cock against Alec’s without accidentally crushing either pair of testicles. He grunted in frustration, and Alec smirked against his lips. “Want something, sweetness?” 

“This part is easier with a woman…” Magnus admitted, sitting back on his haunches. 

“Perhaps,” Alec allowed, taking both their lengths in his hands, pressing them together between his palms. “But you can’t do this with a woman.” He stroked them slowly, the drag making Magnus hiss. “That better?”

“Yeah,” Magnus nodded, putting one of his hands over Alec’s. They both slowly rocked up into their intertwined hands, watching each other’s faces intently. It was so intimate, both of them panting and starting to sweat a little in their hairlines, eye contact smouldering between them as they took their pleasure together. 

Alec let his eyes flutter shut as he started getting close to his climax, and Magnus sighed, letting his head tip back. “Do you want to finish like this?” Alec asked, “because if not, we… I should stop.” 

“I want more,” Magnus admitted. “I want to make love to you, properly.” 

“Magnus,” Alec smiled, letting go of their cocks and tugging him down so that they were eye to eye. “Rule one of being queer… There’s no proper way to do anything. Sodomy takes preparation and planning, and sometimes it’s just uncomfortable. We’re not going to be able to do it every time, and that’s okay. I promise, mutual suck-jobs can be just as satisfying. You don’t have to penetrate me in order for us to have sex. Don’t misunderstand me, it’s intense and wonderful when it happens and goes right, but…” Alec shrugged, “it’s not for everyone, every time. You don’t have to want it.” 

There could not be more love and fondness in Magnus’ heart, he was sure of it. He kissed Alexander on the cheek, on the temple, and then all over his face, slowly and deliberately. “It is so lovely that you’re so considerate of my feelings on the matter, but if you’re concerned that I’m only doing this because you want to, you are sorely mistaken, Alexander.” He pulled back a little, running his hands up and down Alec’s torso. “I said earlier that I’m not overly fond of relieving myself, and that’s true. But… I must confess, I’ve…” He swallowed hard, looking down and focussing his attention on Alec’s bellybutton, “I’ve spent myself a few times in the last fortnight over your photograph, thinking of this, of being with you like this. It’s never… I’ve never… Indulged… Like that, not before you. I cannot even begin to make you understand what kind of primal feelings you bring out in me.” 

Alec was smiling. “My, my, Magnus. All this time I feel I underestimated you.” 

“Oh, shush.” Magnus huffed, a little embarrassed. “I’m just as ravenous for sex as you are; I’m just not quite so shameless about it.” 

“Well, in that case…” Alec purred, sitting up to kiss the other man. “I’ll have to get the pot of vaseline from my trousers.” He shuffled to the edge of the bed and stretched to grab his trousers from the floor, giving Magnus the most wonderful view of his arse. Magnus moved to rub the back of Alec’s thigh, trailing his fingers up through the wiry hairs and back down again. “See something you like?” 

“Very much,” Magnus purred, lifting his eyes to see Alec watching him over his shoulder. “Do you have it?” 

Alec straightened up, brandishing a dark brown stout glass bottle. “It’s a general rule for me that I always have a pot on my person.”

“You’re insatiable,” Magnus rolled his eyes, plucking the bottle from Alec’s fingers and pushing him back into the mattress. “May I?” 

“Please do,” Alec replied, biting his lip as he watched Magnus rub some of the gloopy jelly onto his fingers. “Better too much than too little, don’t worry about finishing the pot if necessary.” 

Magnus nodded, and scooted a little closer to the Englishman, dropping his hand between Alec’s legs. “It works basically the same way as a woman, right?”

“So I’ve been told, I wouldn’t know.” Alec shrugged, yanking a pillow down under his hips to make it easier. “Rub it a little first, feel it relax, and then just go slow, one finger at a time.” 

“Right,” Magnus swallowed hard, his eyes roving up and down Alec’s body as he rubbed at his opening with two slick fingertips. Alec arched his neck to the side, sighing softly at the feeling as he reached down to toy with his own cock. Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes away, fascinated by how open Alec was with his body, with his pleasure. He dipped his middle finger inside, only to the first knuckle, and watched Alec’s reaction.

He licked his lips, opening his eyes and looking up at Magnus’ face. They stayed like that for a long moment, Magnus pressing his fingertip down, stretching Alec a tiny bit more. “Hmmm… Yeah, you’re a natural, love.” Alec breathed, pushing down a little. “Deeper.” 

At this point, Magnus was powerless to do anything but obey the other man, and slowly sank his finger in a little more, putting the tiniest bit of pressure on Alec’s entrance, coaxing him loose. Alec moaned very quietly, eyebrows furrowing as his hips twitched, and Magnus shifted a little closer on his knees, pressing a little harder. Alec sighed in pleasure, licking his lips. He nodded, and Magnus moved his middle finger back, to replace it with two fingers pressed tightly together, working them in slowly. 

“Fuck,” Alec whispered, dropping his hand to Magnus’ wrist. “Wait, fuck… Nice and slow, Magnus.” 

“Of course,” Magnus replied, and Alec met his eyes, smirking a little.

“What?”

Magnus frowned, tilting his head to the side. 

Alec chuckled gently, eyes fond. “You said something in Malay.”

“Oh,” he was honestly surprised he remembered any English words at all, honestly, “I said of course.” Unable to resist Alec’s mouth, he bent down to kiss him, smiling into it as Alec gasped.

“Fuck, like that.” Alec pleaded, clutching at Magnus’ shoulders. “Stay like this.”

Magnus kissed over Alec’s cheeks, pushing his fingers a fraction deeper, wiggling them nice and slow. “I love you,” he breathed, his nose pushing into Alec’s temple. 

“I love you too,” Alec smiled, his toes curling against Magnus’ calves. “God… Magnus, I love you so much.” 

This was by no means Magnus’ first time, but there were goosebumps all over his body, he was trembling, he just wanted to press his body against Alec’s until they were one person, and it was all so… Much. Alec’s fingers tangled tightly in his hair and guided their mouths together, slowly raising his hips, fucking himself on Magnus’ fingers deliberately. 

“More,” he whispered, his breath fanning over Magnus’ damp lips. Magnus pulled back just enough to make eye contact, smiles in both their eyes as he squeezed the tip of the third finger in, Alec’s nose scrunching a little at the burn. “Got more vaseline?”

Magnus nodded hurriedly, grabbing at the sheets with his free hands searching for the bottle. Alec noticed his struggle and reached out too, the two of them grinning at each other as their fingers tangled together on accident. After a couple of moments of them giggling and trying to arch to look, Alec snatched up the bottle, and put it in Magnus’ hand. He carefully eased his fingers free of Alec’s body and reapplied the lubricant, making sure they were liberally covered.

“Do you think you’ll need the fourth?” Magnus asked, pausing where he was screwing the lid back on. 

Alec glanced down between their bodies, considering Magnus’ cock. “I think I’ll be alright with three,” he replied, pulling his lower lip between his teeth, “slick your cock while you’re there. I’m getting impatient.”

“You’ve been very patient with me,” Magnus hummed, easing the tips of three fingers back inside, his eyes trained on Alec’s face. His eyelashes were brushing against his cheeks, his mouth hanging open a little, eyebrows slightly furrowed. “Does that feel good?” 

“Yes,” Alec hissed. His fingers dug into Magnus’ waist. “Yes, it’s good.” With a bit of effort, he opened his eyes, licking his lips. “Do I feel good… Inside?” 

Magnus gulped, curling his fingers and relishing in the way Alec’s hole twitched around him, squeezing and relaxing. “I’m… Trying not to think about it.” He admitted, pushing his fingers a little deeper, making Alec moan and letting out a soft noise of arousal in response. Slowly, he drew them out part way, twisting them back in nice and slow, working the other man open. “If I think too much, I’ll… Lose my head.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Alec chuckled breathlessly, stroking up Magnus’ chest to curl his hands around his shoulders. “Fuck,” he cursed, biting his lip. “Fuck, Magnus, please. I’m ready.” 

There was a part of Magnus’ brain that went to simply yank his fingers free from Alec’s body and sink inside, but he forced himself to calm, twisting his fingers and rubbing at Alec’s walls as they slipped out, forcing a soft grunt from the other man’s mouth. Magnus added a little more vaseline, making a questioning noise as Alec sat up and went to turn over.

“It… It looks better like this.” Alec shrugged, but Magnus shook his head, pressing him back down into the mattress.

“If you think I’d pass up the opportunity to look into those beautiful eyes…” Magnus murmured, bracing himself over Alec’s body.

Alec smiled, a little bashful despite himself, tangling his fingers in Magnus’ hair. Nothing more was said; Alec nodded a little, casting his eyes down pointedly, and Magnus reached down to position himself, hiking Alec’s hips up a little more. It took a few moments of pushing, and Magnus was about to ask if Alec needed more preperation when the head of his cock pushed inside tight heat, and he gulped audibly. Alec giggled, pressing his face into Magnus’ shoulder.

“This… Ahhh…” Alec sighed, lifting his legs a fraction higher, “doesn’t have to be serious business, you know.” He forced out, eyelashes fluttering as Magnus sank slowly inside. 

Magnus nuzzled into his cheek, holding his breath. When he bottomed out, he let it out, shuddering a little as Alec flexed experimentally around him. “Fuck,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. He started to pull back, but Alec let out a protesting sound, digging his fingernails into Magnus’ shoulder blades. “Alright?”

“Stay like this, just like this.” He begged, shifting his hips, grinding up into the pressure of Magnus’ cock inside him. Alec always got overwhelmed in this position; the way he was bent at the waist meant that Magnus’ cock was pressed almost perfectly against the best possible place, and everytime he ground down, it brushed that spot in the most tantalising way. That, paired with the way Magnus was holding him, their bodies close, his breath in Alec’s ear, was making hot tears gather at the corners of his eyes. 

Alec had had a lot of men. He’d had a lot of intercourse, penetrative and otherwise, but it had never been like this. He’d never been held, never been taken so carefully, so lovingly. He could feel Magnus’ admiration, his love, in every brush of their skin, and it was all so much. Alec kissed the skin under his mouth, his hips slowing, breathing out all the tension in his body. Magnus shifted just enough so their eyes could meet, his hair a little sweaty and in his face. Alec moved his hand to cup Magnus’ face, thumbing over his cheek as he slowed to a stop.

“What do you need from me, Alexander?” Magnus asked, voice strained but soft, and Alec hummed, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“Move for me,” he replied, licking his lips, glancing down between them to where their bodies met. He moaned at the sight, letting out a shaky breath as Magnus retreated slowly before pushing back in, rocking his hips gradually, sinking so deep with the next thrust that it forced overwhelmed tears from Alec’s eyes. Magnus dropped his mouth to one of them, capturing the wetness with his lips, grunting softly in pleasure. 

With the tiniest shift of his hips, Alec changed the angle, and Magnus’ cock slipped right past his prostate, making him groan. At the sound of Alec’s pleasure, Magnus sighed, and kissed his cheek. Slowly, they built up a rhythm together, spending more time grinding in deep than anything else. Magnus’ hands were in his hair, his forearms pressing into the pillow, elbows locked to hold him up. He was whispering, over and over again, that he loved Alec, lips brushing against hot tears as they slid down Alec’s temples. 

“Magnus,” Alec rasped, “Magnus, promise me,” his hands slipped down sweat-slick skin until they reached Magnus’ arse, squeezing him in deeper, “promise you’ll love me always.” 

“Always,” Magnus swore, “always, Alexander, always.” 

Alec squeezed his hand between them, gently pushing Magnus a little higher, making him readjust his stance, which ruined the wonderful angle they’d had, but Alec had to get his hand on his cock or he’d die. The moment he took himself in hand, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. By the looks of Magnus, eyes glazed, mouth hanging open as he panted out his pleasure, he wasn’t too far off his climax, either. 

“Fill me,” Alec demanded breathlessly, his blotchy, sweaty face desperate, and Magnus nodded, his eyes falling to where his cock was rolling in and out of Alec’s body before wandering back up to Alec’s face. “Magnus, I’m going to-”

“Yes,” Magnus moaned, hips stuttering as Alec’s hole clenched around the length of him, pushing in deep. He watched reverently as Alec arched, his hand wringing his orgasm from himself, his body seizing. Magnus cursed under his breath, letting his eyes fall shut as his own peak overcame him, drawing in ragged breaths as he spent himself inside his lover. When the mind-numbing pleasure dimmed into a manageable glow, he opened his eyes again, to see Alec looking up at him with breathless awe in his face. 

“Magnus?” He asked. Magnus smiled, bending to kiss him, but Alec hissed, his body jumping. “T-too much.”

Magnus grunted as he pulled out, the sparks of pleasure a little overwhelming, but he soon forgot about it when Alec gathered him into his arms, hugging him tightly. Magnus let his weight settle on the other man, burying his face into the crook of Alec’s neck. They lay there for a long time, thinking of nothing but the buzz of love between them. Eventually, Magnus grew too heavy, and had to shift to the side, kissing Alec’s damp hair. 

They turned to face each other, faces only inches apart. A few times, Magnus opened his mouth, feeling like he should say something, but nothing could be said to express what he was feeling. Alec smiled at him like he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> If any straight people describe this as sinful or act like weirdos in the comments I'm deleting it, jsyk


End file.
